Master, Slade
by lonely-dreamerxx
Summary: When Slade is Robin's master and there's no escape for Robin. What will Slade make him do?


"Good boy, and from now on i'd like you to call me master

"Good boy, and from now on i'd like you to call me master."

Right then and there, he's friends should have located him. They should have found him and

the should have tried to help him out of this place.

But nobody came, and nobody was coming. He felt like he was defeated for sure.

Don't, I'll do whatever you say. He had found that sentence alone so difficult to say, but

seeing his friend's health being shown beside him on giant T.V screens which made Slade's

lair brought him to say it. The life of his friends were in his hands.

Slade chuckled out loud. "Good Robin."

He left Robin alone, staring at his friend's health which was being shown on Slade's

screens. He read their names to himself, quietly. Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire. He

was doing this all for them, they were his friends and they didn't have a clue. Surely they

hated him now, believing that he was truly evil like Slade? He hoped very hard that, that

wasn't the case..

He walked a little in the dimly lit lair which he could hear the constant grinding of

gears in the silence so easily..

It was a very soothing sound after a while and Robin had wondered how that soothed him

after all that Slade was putting him through recently.

And when, he reached an open door and looked inside, which had a bed and a small, bathroom

attached to it. He knew this was were Slade had wanted him to sleep. What else he wanted

with him he didn't know.

He flopped onto his single bed and clenched his fists. The more he thought about his

current situation the more he hated Slade.. (If that was possible..)

He got up and in search of Slade's detonating device. Maybe he could get the device off

Slade without him knowing somehow?

He walked around the lair quietly, the noise of the gears turning surrounding him..

He passed an iron door which looked pretty heavily protected.

He figured Slade was in there sleeping, with the device.

He leant on it with all his might and the door buckled. One half had been pulled out of

The wall and he used that new gap between the wall where the door had bent, to squeeze

Through and enter Slade's bedroom.

He knew Slade always carried the device on his rist so he would have to get closer to Slade

then he wanted. Sure, enough, there was Slade, sleeping in a lighter protective suit

and still wearing that half black, half orange mask.

Robin made sure to make his steps extra quiet as he made his way towards Slade and his

grist, were Robin was sure he was keeping the device.

He crept silently and lightly laid a hand on Slade's grist, searching for the detonator.

He thought this was all too easy when, "Come to see me again? Robin?"

His eyes widened is surprise and he was about to pull away with fast reflexes when Slade

pulled him down on the bed and pinned him underneath him with even faster ones.

He was too quick and too strong. Robin squirmed and yelled with fierce determination

to get free.

But Slade was still looking down at him, in control.

No matter how much Robin squirmed, Slade resisted. And Robin couldn't get free. The

thought of defeat came to his mind, but he still tried to struggle, to get free.

"Let me go!"

Slade laughed, still holding Robin down with the simplest of ease..

"I thought I told you to call me master."

Robin glared at Slade through his newly, modified mask.

"LET.ME.GO.master." He's teeth grinded in pure rage.

Slade leaned closer and Robin shuddered from the closeness of their bodies.

"What was that my apprentice? I didn't hear you."

Robin grunted.

"LET.ME.GO... MASTER."

Slade smiled beneath his mask. "Good."

He let go of Robin and threw him off the bed. Robin fell to the floor and stared at Slade

who had gotten off the bed and was making his way towards him..

He knelt beside Robin and lifted up his chin, tilting his head back slightly.

Robin slapped Slade's hand away and Slade's voice became violent.

"Just be lucky I need you apprentice. Tomorrow, you'll get you punishment."

He watched as Robin got up from the floor and made his way back to his small room.

When Robin had stepped inside his room his door locked shut and he was sure that was

Slade's doing.

He had been so close! And he failed. How did Slade know!? And what was Slade going to do

to him tomorrow? What if he hurt his friends?! He kicked a wall in his room and a crack

emurged from the impact, dust started to sweep into the room's air and Robin covered his

mouth coughing a bit. Great...

All of the fighting he had done with Slade previously had made him tired. He always put

in his best efforts when he thought Slade and he usually cameout, exhausted.

He flopped onto his bed again and that night he dreamt of killing Slade, making him

pay..

He was woken up early by a loud noise. He's bedroom door had been knocked down and infront

of it, on the floor, stood Slade, dressed, looking down at him while he was in his bed.

He pulled the sheets off the mattress and Robin fell with them onto the floor.

"Get up Robin. We have training to do."

Before Slade left he threw something on Robin's bed. "You're to wear this. I haven't

forgotten the little stunt you tried to pull last night."

Robin glared at Slade just because of his voice. Everything he did, enraged Robin and

he was sure this punishment would too.

When Slade left the room he turned on a small lamp, hanging above his bed to see.

He noticed his normal apprentice suit was gone and the thing Slade had thrown onto his

bed was an outfit... A french maid outfit.

What was Slade thinking? He wouldn't be caught going and training in his underwear infront

of Slade, and he certainly wasn't going naked. He looked again for his suit but all the

clothing he had was just that suit. SLADE! How he'd get him for this!

He threw the dress on and noticed it didn't even cover much. It only sat below his

genitals.

If he jumped or reached for something, he was sure Slade would be able to see his underwear.

He got even angrier when he noticed the thigh-hi stockings Slade had left him with the

suit. Slade was really pushing it now!

He pulled the, (to his dismay) fishnet stockings on and tied up all of the silk bowes on

his outfit.

He picked up a remaining short, white apron and did the bowe at the back.

He looked at his shoes that were for him on the floor. OH.NO. He was not wearing them!

Robin returned to the screens were his friend's health flashed infront of him constantly,

and clenched his fists until some of his nails had cut his palms and his hands had started

to bleed.

Slade walked into a light were Robin was standing, laughing.

"Ah, but Robin, where are your shoes?"

Robin glared down at the floor infront of him.

"IM.NOT.WEARING.THEM...MASTER."

He cringed a little at his last word. No way would he ever have Slade as his master.

Slade walked over and lifted Robin'd chin up like he had last night, although Slade

caught Robin's hand which was about to slap his hand away with his other hand.

"Oh, but Robin," he breathed onto the side's of Robin's outstretched neck.

"You don't have a choice." Slade's warmth from his mouth made Robin's body tingle a little

and he wondered why. He hated Slade so much, yet he was making him feel, so good.

He pulled away from Slade, and this strange feeling and headed back to his room to put

on his black, high helled maid shoes, which had a big, pink, silk bow on the front of

them. Everything about this outfit made him crige.

When he returned into the light, high heels on and showing his perfect toned legs

Slade stared at him and didn't let go for a while. It made Robin sick but gave him an

even more, disgusting idea.

He walked up to Slade trying to show off his body in an as innocently way as possible.

Slade nearly stuttered on his words. "Okay Robin, we're going to work on your

gadget throws. Accurety is the key."

He handed Robin a device which looked like a boomerang. "And don't even try anything

stupid."

Robin took the divice from him with an anger he tried to suppress. He had a plan of

getting that device and it didn't include anger.

A dummy came up from under the ground and had a huge bullseye on it's forehead. Robin

chucked the gadget and it got caught in the dummy's forehead, perfectly on bullseye.

The force of the throw had caused half of the gadget to fall on the floor.

Robin walked over as sexy as he could, swinging his body smoothly from side to side.

He took extra time bending low, down to the floor to pick up the half of the gadget.

Slade's eye never wondered from the view Robin's short outfit was giving him.

The dress had gone up while Robin had bowed down, so low...

And Slade could see the shape of Robin's perfect little toned ass through the thin

layer of his white, cotton underwear.

He stood back up again with the gadget in his hand and faced and almost hypnotysed

Slade.

It took nearly a minute for Slade to speak again and to move.

"Ah, Very nice Robin."

Robin smiled and he knew hes plan was already working. He felt cheap going through with

this plan but it was the only way to get his freedom back. Besides it didn't feel too

bad to make Slade speechless.

After a lot of teasing by Robin during their training session. Slade had offered Robin

to join him for lunch. (Robin happily accepted of course..)

Robin sat down at a small circular table with a 'S' on it's middle. It was Slade's logo.

How tacky... Robin thought.

He clapped his hands and a robot came in, carrying food on two dishes. One was for

Robin and one was for Slade.

Robin had especially ordered his food just for Slade.

Slade began eating a fish while Robin sat there and began licking on the end of an

asparagus. Slade stared at Robin as he ate it, hugrly.

Robin felt good inside. He's plan was working. He couldn't wait until he started his

sausages.

But there was no need. Before he could even start on his sasauges, Slade ordered him

to follow him.

Slade led him to an iron door which had been repaired.

"Robin,"

Slade sounded a little shy. Robin loved this turn of power.

"No, I want this, master." Robin should have detested saying those words but the turn

of power to him, was such a good feeling..

Slade opened the door by touching it with a single finger. It must have been programmed

to recognise his DNA or something. Robin thoought it was interesting.

Slade took off his suit, except for a rist band which Robin was pretty sure contained the

device inside..

Damnit!

Slade laid on his bed, completely naked except for his mask and his rist band.

Robin moved infront of him and looked so sexy, posing there, staring down at Slade.

Slade let out a yell. "Come my apprentice. Your master wants you."

Robin undid his outfit's knots and let it fall the floor around his ancles. He slid off

his shoes, yet left his thigh hi stockings on.


End file.
